


She felt like Silk -

by Imreapintherewardsafteryouredead



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-21 00:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imreapintherewardsafteryouredead/pseuds/Imreapintherewardsafteryouredead
Summary: Just a smutty multi shot of Sakura. Please enjoy and leave comments!





	She felt like Silk -

The Uchiha organization had been called in to do a few jobs as usual, it was some political big wigs they wanted done in.  Apparently their deaths would change the tide of fate for the country or something to that effect. 

Madara sighed and looked to those whom he recieved the jobs from took the files for his ‘family’ of Yakuza, the specialized in espionage and contract killings. “I’ll have these given to Sasuke to get done by the end of today but you’re paying today. I have things to get done that cannot wait.” He explained to the customer. The echleon didn’t bother arguing back, if they had Sasuke, the best in the line of work leave, it would be a huge loss in the underground world of killers especially to lose connections with one of the largest clans out there. 

————

Sasuke made his way to the largest city in the Land of Fire, Konoha, where his targets were meeting. He wasn’t the type to use the rooftops to hide and snipe. He enjoyed getting up close and personal with his victims before dealing the fatal blow. 

He smiled to himself as he entered into a high class restaurant. 'Too high end for my tastes… Sheesh what a stuffy atmosphere.’ He thought to himself as he was directed to his table. He was quite surprised when the waitress seated him quite closely to the two politics.

“I’ll order a small glass of the white moscato and that will be it for now.” He placed the order and the waitress had left him. Hiding his hands beneathe the table cloth, he unholdstered his gun which he had already had the silencer on. “Alright let’s get this show on the road.” Aiming his gun he shot off two rounds per victim. Abrupt screams filling the air as the other cutomers and workers noticed the blood spilling from the targets. 

Sasuke slipped his gun back into the holster and sighed, putting on a concerned face before going over to 'help’ them. He really just wanted to get the bullets back and if he had to play nice for a moment that’s what he’d do. He made his way over to the table and silently scoffed, enjoying his work of art, the blood soaked politician. “Watch out, I’m a doctor.” He lied, not that anyone would know, as he slipped a finger into one of the wounds and slid out the bullet, doing this with each politicians wounds he pulled out a napkin and wiped off the blood before placing the bullets in his pocket. 

“They wont make it.” He admitted and shrugged, quietly walking out quickly.

——————–

“See that wasn’t too hard.” He mumbled to himself before heading to the bank. He entered the building and headed straight to the pay phone. Placing his quarters in to he slot, he dialed the number. “The job is done Madara, have them wire the pay to my usual account, in five minutes, if it takes longer, I’ll kill them too.” He hung up. He closed his eyes waiting for the time to be up before heading to the atm where he would withdraw a few hundreds and three twenties. “What should I do, club or the usual diner?” He hummed, tilting his head to the side all the while tapping his forefinger of his right hand to his chin.

“How many years has it been since I have gone to a club?” He paused for a moment and shrugged. “Quite a few so the club it is.” Sasuke chuckled and headed to one of the most expensive strip clubs. Unlike other establishments, Sasuke did not have to show his identification at this one because his uncle Madara owned it though, it was left Madara’s younger cousin Kagami who was in charge of it, everyone of the workers knew Sasuke, or atleast they were supposed to by now. 

What a silly man he was, he headed straight to the bar to get a beer, he also took notice of one of dancers, a pink haired dancer with an almost flat chest, the idea of having a girl like that made him snicker. “What kind of club is Madara owning and having it run if one of the girls doesn’t have the large squeezable breasts?" He motioned to Kagami to come over. 

Kagami smirked and made his way over, taking a seat beside his cousin. "What’s wrong, don’t like the chest size?” Kagami eyed the almost nude pinkette who circled the pole a few times before latching on and doing a mid-air split.

The dancer smirked to Kagami as he motioned for her to come alittle closer. “Sasuke, you should give her a chance. She does her job well in fact, she’s bringing in the most customers. Which means the most income.” He said flatly. 

“Sakura, tend to him. He’s a very special guest. Allow him to get the all expense paid in one of the the private rooms please.” Kagami smirked and shooed them off.

“With pleasure-” Sakura took Sasuke by the hand, silently leading him to the largest VIP room they had. Sakura leaned in only to coo into his ear. “Tell me what you enjoy and I’ll do my best to please you.~”

Sasuke could only scoff, like a flat chested woman could please him. He probably thought she couldn’t even do a blow job correctly. He took a grasp onto her face, roughly squeezing her cheeks between his fingers, holding her gaze to match up with his. “Use your mouth and show me what you can do, if you do well enough, I may just reciprocate.” He smirked. 

She took hold of his leather belt, pulling it out of loops before discarding it across the floor. Eagerly, her hands skillfully unbuttoned his suit pants, tugging at the zipper. “I hope you’re ready for this, though I doubt you are.” She smugly spoke to him. If he doubted her performance, he’d reconsider after this. 

“Take them off so I do my best.” She commanded, which made him give a devious grin. He obliged, standing up to removing his shoes, and in one tug she pulled his boxers and suit pants to his ankles. “Ohh~” she cooed in amusement at the size of his current erection, a quick lick of the tip just to tease.

She smirked, her emerald irises meeting the dark hues of his own. Sakura licked her lips. Her left hand tugging at his member, as she lapped her tongue over his testicles, sucking long enough to leave a mark. It wasn’t every day she got to put this skill to the test. She totally learned it from her former partner’s erotic interests when it came to bedroom or in this situation, the vip room. 

Sasuke felt his eyes begin to roll, fuck was he wrong? Nah, he couldn’t be, could he? He felt her release his testicles as she ran her tongue from base slowly upto the slit on his tip, back down to the base and over his testicles again. She repeated this for a minute before wrapping her lips around the head of his cock, her green irises watched his reaction as she sucked him in deeper, slowly but surely. She began to move her head, bobbing back and forth slowly as she sucked on him, lapping her tongue on the base of his cock. 

God he must have been in heaven, her mouth felt like silk against his skin. Sasuke brushed her bangs out of the way before taking a fistful of hair pushing himself deeper into her mouth. Her left hand rested on his outer left thigh, while she took her right hand and began to massage his testicles, a motion he hadn’t experienced during blow jobs from others. It was different, an enticing turn on the way she worked with her hand and mouth. He let out a grunt of pleasure before roughly slamming into her throat, causing her to moan out. “I must’ve misjudged you.” He groaned out, Fuck it was so good!

He didn’t know if he could last much longer before releasing his hot sticky white cum into her throat. She began to bob her head faster, rougher as she watched him from her position on her knee. She moved her hands to grip his hips, as she took him in as far as she could. She could feel his release flowing into her, down her throat as his body began going slack. His member softening as he released her head from his grip.

“Well played.” He praised, just then his phone began to ring, it was Madara. He probably had another job to do. “Tch, I have to take this so get out. You’re reward will be given next time or I’ll see to it, Kagami rewards you.”

\- End of part one-


End file.
